Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving communication performance in a wireless network, including techniques for selecting sub-channels used during communication between electronic devices based on allowed transmit powers for the sub-channels.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi®’) or Bluetooth® from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
Wi-Fi communication protocols include channels with multiple sub-channels. In addition, Wi-Fi communication protocols allow multiple sub-channels to be aggregated into a single channel to increase the total bandwidth available during wireless communication with another electronic device (which is sometimes referred to as ‘channel bonding’). Typically, there is a tradeoff between the number of sub-channels used during wireless communication and the allowed transmit power. In particular, regulatory constraints often restrict the transmit power during wireless communication. However, constraints on the transmit power can degrade the performance during the wireless communication, and can result in dropped packets and poor communication quality.